Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,947 dated Jul. 16, 1996, a railway crossing structure or assembly has been provided in which an elastomeric gauge insert is inserted between each rail and the adjacent gauge panel fitting between the rails. However, the body of the elastomeric gauge insert has a relatively small thickness cantilevered arm or finger extending therefrom. The elastomeric gauge insert is pushed into the space between the gauge panel and the adjacent rail. After the gauge insert is seated after being pushed downwardly, the cantilevered arm which is engaging a side of the rail is then separately pushed in a separate step beneath the head of the rail to seal against the undersurface of the rail. As the cantilevered arm is of a relatively small thickness, the end of the cantilevered finger engages the rail with the exertion of a relatively small sealing force. A relatively small force exerted against the finger could result in unsealing of the finger. Also, it is possible that the elastomeric gauge insert would be seated in its lowermost position without the sealing finger being pushed separately underneath the head of the rail.